


...

by Elefwin



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: F/M, Gakuen BASARA, Mindfuck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>снова она и он -- старый, как мир, сюжет...</p>
            </blockquote>





	...

    Она входит без стука, но её слышат и ждут: склоняют голову, едва открылась дверь, приглашают в удобное кресло... Сесть – значит задержаться здесь, устоять – так с него станется преклонить колени и выслушивать её с пола, а ломать комедию сил нет. Совсем нет сил.   
    Мягкий свет, сплетённые пальцы, прозрачные бесстыжие глаза. В нагрудном кармане – очередная дурацкая ручка с розовым пластиковым мишкой. Но-химэ смотрит на мишку. Мишка улыбается.  
    – Вы опять приставали к Ранмару.  
    Спектакль, спектакль – трагический излом бровей, рука, положенная на сердце: грешен, приставал. А совести как не было, так и нет, и толку от разговоров...  
    – Я просто хотел Вас видеть.  
    И ведь прав – зная Оду, зная, кого он пошлёт с нелюбимым делом... Туше, совсем не театральное. Однажды Но-химэ от удивления не сдержалась – назвала наглеца малопристойно, зато честно. Наглец только руками развёл: таков и есть, что делать?  
    Видеть, стало быть. Просто.  
    – Однажды Вы доиграетесь, – усталым скучным голосом говорит Но-химэ, – и никогда больше не найдёте приличной работы в этой стране.  
    – Придётся искать неприличную, – Акэти пожимает плечами, розовый мишка подмигивает. Зачем, зачем всё это.  
    – И тогда видеть меня Вы не сможете.  
    – О... – руки сжаты в смятении, ногти выкрашены – безупречно – лаком того же оттенка лилового, что у неё. Пропади оно пропадом... А взгляд из-под белой чёлки цепкий, острый, и Но-химэ морщится едва заметно, едва – достаточно. Совсем другим уже тоном: – У Вас болит голова.  
    Болит. Разговор окончен, долг исполнен, можно – хочется – встать и уйти... Лиловые ногти впиваются в подлокотник, прохладные руки бережно касаются затылка. Гаснет мягкий свет.  
    Но-химэ чувствует каждую косточку, каждую жилку, хрупкие и послушные в умных пальцах, – и ничего личного, непрофессионального, лишнего, ни капли, только... Эти опасные тихие игры – для неё, и редкие-редкие иглы под белой шерстью – для неё одной. Клиника.  
    Можно обмануть себя, вообразить, что так же благоговейно он препарирует какой-нибудь любопытный образец. Руки – тёплые теперь – ныряют в волосы – аккуратно, не испортив причёску. Придавливают шею – небольно, никогда не больно, боль, наоборот, отпускает... Голову – отпускает. _Что же Вы так, Но-химэ-сама. Этой прекрасной шеи должны бы касаться губы возлюбленного, а не руки Вашего недостойного..._  
    Расслабленные кисти на подлокотниках удобного кресла и ровное-ровное дыхание, как во сне. Но-химэ открывает глаза и – так уж и быть – опирается на любезно предложенную руку. Голова у неё лёгкая-лёгкая, а в глазах отчего-то плывёт и двоится, разбивается вдребезги – ах да, очки... Но-химэ забывает дышать, когда любезная рука белейшим платком утирает ей слёзы и потёкшую всё-таки тушь.  
    Она надевает очки. Шаг назад – и шаг вперёд, игры, танцы... Ледяные пальцы откидывают волосы с лица, прижимаются к губам – только молчи, – и лакированные коготки рассекают кожу на щеке.   
    В эти опасные тихие игры Акэти Мицухидэ играет нечестно: он прикусывает губу и отводит глаза как раз на те несколько секунд, которых довольно, чтобы дойти до двери.


End file.
